Special Gift for Kataoka-san
by Hatsune Zaa-chan
Summary: Isogai bingung. Hadiah apa yang cocok untuk Kataoka?/""Lupakan usul tadi. Bagaimana kalau kau akan menuruti semua permintaan Kataoka-san?"/"Aku terima, Yuuma-kun," bisik Kataoka kemudian pergi meninggalkan Isogai yang hanya diam membeku di tempat./Warning inside/Birthday fic for Kataoka(telat 1 hari)


**Special Gift For Kataoka-san**

 **Disclaimere : Matsui Yusei**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Main Chara : Isogai Yuuma, Kataoka Megu**

 **Pairing : IsoMegu**

 **Warning : OOC, AU/CANON/SEMI-CANON, typo bertebaran bak bunga di musim semi(?), abal, gaje**

 **Hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi. Kalau para readers juga senang, ya bagus#plakk!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maehara menatap bosanke arah sahabatnya yang daritadi asik mondar-mandir gaje di depan kelas.

"Kau ini sedang apa, sih? Gak capek apa mondar-mandir kayak setrikaan begitu?" tanya Maehara. Isogai berhenti pada kegiatannya sejenak, kemudian dia melanjutkannya lagi sambil mengigit kuku. Maehara facepalm.

Maehara langsung menarik Isogai menuju tempat duduknya.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Ceritalah padaku. Aku kan sahabatmu!" pekik Maehara. Isogai berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku cerita," ucap Isogai kemudian berdehem sejenak.

"Jadi begini, sebentar lagi kan ulang tahun Kataoka-san, jadi aku ingin memberikannya hadiah. Tapi, aku bingung ingin memberikannya apa," ucap Isogai.

"Kau tau darimana Kataoka-san ulang tahun sebentar lagi? Aku saja tidak tau," ucap Maehara. Isogai gelagapan.

"Y-ya, aku tau. Namanya juga sahabat," ucap Isogai salting. Maehara memicingkan mata ke arah Isogai.

"Jangan-jangan, gosip itu benar," ucap Maehara sok dektektif.

"Gosip apa?" tanya Isogai.

"Kau itu pacaran sama Kataoka-san, ya?!" tanya Maehara sambil nunjuk-nunjuk wajah Isogai.

Pletak!

"Jangan percaya pada gosip," ucap Isogai setelah menjitak kepala Maehara.

"Ya, siapa tau gosip itu ternyata fakta," ucap Maehara.

"Terserah. Jadi, hadiah apa cocok untuk Kataoka-san," tanya Isogai. Maehara tampak sedang berpikir.

"Udahlah, kasih bunga aja," ucap Maehara.

"Aku maunya yang gak biasa," ucap Isogai. Maehara makin curiga.

"Tuh, kan! Kau pasti pacaran sama Kataoka-san!" tuduh Maehara seenak jidat. Isogai memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi kau punya ide lain, tidak?" tanya Isogai tak peduli akan ucapan Maehara yang sebelumnya.

"Ya kasih bunganya di kuburan. Susah amat," ucap Maehara. Isogai sweatdrop.

"Kau tak bisa diandalkan," ucap Isogai sambil pergi meninggalkan Maehara.

Saat Isogai berbalik badan, dia menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh. E-eh, maaf, Kataoka-san," ucap Isogai kepada orang yang ditabraknya. Ternyata yang menabrak Isogai—atau ditabrak Isogai— adalah Kataoka Megu.

"Tak apa," ucap Kataoka.

"Uhuk, uhuk," batuk Maehara. Isogai dan Kataoka masih dalam posisi masing-masing.

"UHUK! UHUK!" batuk Maehara pake toa. Isogai dan Kataoka menengok.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Isogai.

"Keselek tentakel Koro-sensei," jawab Maehara. Isogai dan Kataoka mengerinyitkan dahi.

"Oh," jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Kataoka-san," pamit Isogai.

"Ya, Isogai-kun," ucap Kataoka.

'Tuh kan! Bahkan mau pergi ke tempat duduk aja pake pamit segala! Pamitannya udah kayak suami pamit kerja pula!' batin Maehara.

Isogai duduk di tempat duduknya. Masih memikirkan hadiah apa yang cocok untuk Kataoka.

'Hmm, mungkin aku akan mengumpulkan semua lelaki di kelas ini dan bertanya pada mereka semua,' batin Isogai dengan berapi-api sampai dimatanya terlihat kilatan merah. Maehara yang melihat itu langsung sweatdrop.

'Mikirin kado aja sampe segitunya,' batin Maehara sweatdrop.

#skip time

"Sudah waktunya pulang, nurufufufu. Jangan lupa kerjakan PRnya, ya," ucap Koro-sensei langsung pergi entah kemana.

"Semua laki-laki di kelas ini jangan pulang dulu," ucap Isogai sambil menahan Maehara yang udah kebelet pengen pulang.

"Mau ngapain, sih?" tanya Maehara.

"Sudahlah, duduk saja di tempat dudukmu dulu," ucap Isogai sambil mendorong Maehara pergi ke tempat duduknya semula.

Semua perempuan di kelas itu hanya mengangkat bahu sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Isogai memantau para perempuan untuk memastikan apa mereka sudah keluar kelas atau belum. Sebelum keluar kelas, Kataoka menghampiri Isogai yang sedang berada di depan kelas.

"Kau ngapain nyuruh semua laki-laki di kelas ini berkumpul setelah pulang sekolah?" tanya Kataoka kepada Isogai. Isogai gelagapan.

"A-ano, ka-kami mau membicarakan—" ucap Isogai terpotong karena sibuk memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Kataoka menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Isogai melirik ke arah Maehara. Berharap Maehara bisa membantunya. Namun, yang didapatkan Isogai hanyalah suara dengkuran keras dari Maehara yang sedang 'pura-pura' tidur.

'Maehara kampret! Pake pura-pura tidur segala! Kau pikir aku tidak tau kalau kau sedang pura-pura? Awas saja kau!' batin Isogai dengan persimpangan empat di dahinya.

"Kalian ingin membicarakan apa?" tanya Kataoka sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Isogai. Refleks, Isogai langsung memundurkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"A-ano," Isogai masih berpikir. Entah kenapa saat ini otak Isogai tak mau berjalan lancar.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Kataoka sambil menempelkan keningnya pada kening Isogai. Isogai langsung menahan napas dan memejamkan matanya erat dengan wajah bak kepiting rebus siap santap. Kataoka hanya mengerinyitkan dahi.

"Jangan kepedean, ya? Aku hanya memeriksa suhu tubuhmu," ucap Kataoka yang paham kenapa Isogai bersikap seperti itu setelah dia menempelkan keningnya ke kening Isogai. Isogai langsung salah tingkah.

"Yasudah, aku pulang dulu. Jaanee~," Kataoka pun meninggalkan kelas yang sekarang hanya diisi oleh para siswa. Isogai menghela napas lega.

Setelah Kataoka pergi, tawa seisi kelas pun meledak.

"BWAHAHAHA! Wajahmu lucu sekali tadi!" pekik Maehara.

"Baru kening nempel saja sudah seperti itu. Apalagi kalau melakukan yang 'iya-iya'," ucap Karma yang daritadi sibuk merekam.

"He-hey! Jangan berisik!" pekik Isogai sambil nunjuk-nunjuk seisi kelas.

"Turunkan dulu suhu tubuhmu sebelum bicara! Bisa-bisa kau dikira kepiting rebus bertunas! BWAHAHA!" tawa Terasaka yang bukannya membuat wajah Isogai kembali pada warna semula, malah membuat wajah Isogai makin memerah.

"DIAM SEMUANYA! ATAU KALIAN AKAN DAPAT BALASANNYA!" pekik Isogai. Seisi kelas pun hening.

"Nah, begini lebih baik," ucap Isogai.

"Jadi kita ingin membicarakan apa, Isogai-kun?" tanya Nagisa yang daritadi hanya diam. Ketawa dalam hati. Isogai terdiam.

'Setelah diledek seluruh kelas seperti ini dengan alasan Kataoka-san, malu juga sih kalau bertanya perihal Kataoka-san. Nanti tawa mereka makin meledak,' batin Isogai. Isogai pun kembali berpikir.

"Aku akan mengatakannya asal kalian tidak tertawa," ucap Isogai. Seisi kelas masih hening.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Menurut kalian, hadiah apa yang cocok untuk Kataoka-san?" tanya Isogai berusaha menyingkirkan rasa malunya untuk bertanya.

Seisi kelas hening.

Isogai menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Hey, apa tidak ada yang ingin memberikan masukan?" tanya Isogai. Seluruh kelas hening.

"Hey! Kenapa kalian tidak ingin bicara?! Kenapa kalian memasang wajah aneh begitu?!" tanya Isogai saat melihat seluruh siswa dihadapannya sedang memicingkan mata sambil menggigit bibir bawah mereka.

"Kami sedang menahan tawa, Isogai-kun," Karma angkat bicara.

"Kami juga curiga dengan kau, Isogai-kun," Nagisa ikut bicara.

"E-eh? Cu-curiga kenapa?" tanya Isogai terlonjak kaget. Semua siswa yang berada di depan Isogai menatap Isogai dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kau—" ucap seisi kelas sambil menunjuk ke arah Isogai. Isogai yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas pun hanya terlonjak kaget.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Isogai.

"—PACARAN DENGAN KATAOKA-SAN, YA?!" tuduh seisi kelas sambil berdiri dan menunjuk wajah Isogai.

"E-eh, ti-tidak kok," elak Isogai.

'Atau lebih tepatnya belum,' lanjut Isogai dalam hati.

"Bohong!" pekik seisi kelas.

"Sungguh!" jawab Isogai. Seisi kelas menatap Isogai dengan tatapan curiga.

"Sudah, sudah, duduk dengan tenang. Kita kembali pada topik semula," ucap Isogai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Seisi kelas pun terduduk.

"Nah, jadi kalian punya usul?" tanya Isogai yang berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Bagaimana coklat aja? Tapi coklatnya dibuat sendiri," usul Nagisa. Isogai berpikir sejenak.

"Itu sudah biasa. Aku mau yang luar biasa. Ada yang punya usul?" tanya Isogai lagi.

'Hadiah buat Kataoka-san aja sampe segitunya,' batin seisi kelas.

"Kau kan KATANYA belum pacaran dengan Kataoka-san, jadi gak usah ribet-ribet. Tembak aja langsung!" usul Karma. Isogai terlonjak kaget. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Seisi kelas pun berpikiran untuk kembali menggoda Isogai.

"Bagaimana kalau cium di bibir?" usul Maehara yang langsung dihadiahi lemparan penghapus papan tulis oleh Isogai.

"Ajak ke kamar aja! Terus kunci pintu! Matiin lampu!" usul Okajima dengan pikiran mesumnya yang hampir saja dihadiahi lemparan kursi oleh Isogai apabila tidak ditahan oleh Maehara.

"Yang lain," ucap Isogai mulai greget sama temen-temen sekelasnya itu.

"Ajak nikah aja!" usul Terasaka yang baru saja akan dihadiahi dengan papan tulis oleh Isogai namun apalah daya Isogai yang tak bisa mengangkat sang papan tulis.

"Honey moon di pantai," usul Itona datar yang hampir saja Isogai hancurkan wajah datarnya itu.

"Ba—" ucapan Karma terpotong oleh teriakan Isogai.

"KALIAN MAU MIKIRIN HADIAN BUAT KATAOKA-SAN ATAU MASA DEPANKU, SIH?" tanya Isogai yang tingkat kesabarannya telah menipis. Seisi kelas hening.

"Masa depanmu!" cetus Maehara yang langsung dijitak oleh Isogai.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memberikan apa yang disukai Kataoka-san?" ucap Karma melanjutkan perkataannya yang tadi sempat terpotong.

"Yang disukai Kataoka-san?" gumam Isogai memasang wajah berpikir.

"Kira-kira apa yang disukai Kataoka-san?" tanya Isogai. Seisi kelas terjungkal dari kursinya.

"Ya mana kami tau!" pekik seluruh siswa yang berada dihadapan Isogai.

"Aku juga tidak tau," ucap Isogai. Seisi kelas langsung sweatdrop.

"Lupakan usul tadi. Bagaimana kalau kau akan menuruti semua permintaan Kataoka-san?" usul Karma lagi. Isogai berpikir sejenak.

"Kau pikir aku ini jin?" tanya Isogai.

"Sudahlah, daripada bingung ya itu aja," ucap Karma.

"Hmm, baiklah. Mungkin hanya Karma yang masih berpikiran normal sekarang. Oke, semuanya boleh pulang," ucap Isogai.

"Jadi, kau mengumpulkan kami di sini hanya untuk membicarakan hal itu?" tanya Sugino. Isogai mengangguk.

"Memangnya ulang tahun Kataoka-san kapan?" tanya Kimura.

"Besok," jawab Isogai. Semuanya tercengang.

"Aku mau memberikannya selamat saja," ucap Karma memberikan kode agar teman-temannya gak usah ribet-ribet mikirin hadiah. Biar Isogai aja yang ngasih hadiah. Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Maehara, ayo pulang," ucap Isogai mengajak Maehara pulang.

"Kau seperti seorang ayah yang mengajak anaknya pulang. Kalau aku jadi anakmu, pasti ibuku adalah Kataoka-san nih," ucap Maehara dengan seringai jahil. Isogai menjitak kepala Maehara.

"Kau nih apa-apaan, sih?" ucap Isogai.

"Bilang saja mau," ucap Maehara.

'Ya kalau istriku Kataoka-san sih gapapa. Tapi aku tak sudi punya anak sepertimu,' batin Isogai yang jika didengar Maehara akan membuat Maehara menderita sakit hati(?).

"Sudah, ayo pulang!" ucap Isogai sambil menarik tangan Maehara.

Sementara seisi kelas menatap kepergian Isogai dan Maehara.

"Ini sebenarnya Isogai itu normal atau tidak, sih?" tanya Karma. Semuanya juga bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Kembali kepada Isogai dan Maehara.

Di tengah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua, Maehara membuka suara.

"Hmm, kau suka dengan Kataoka-san, ya?" tanya Maehara. Isogai terlonjak kaget dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

"T-tidak kok," ucap Isogai. Maehara melirik ke arah Isogai.

"Jangan bohong, Isogai. Ayolah beritahu aku. Kita kan sahabat. Aku sering curhat padamu, masa kau tidak pernah curhat padaku, sih?" keluh Maehara.

"Itu karena kau tidak bisa dipercaya," ucap Isogai sambil melirik ke arah Maehara.

"Hey! Enak saja kau kalo bicara! Aku itu orangnya bisa dipercaya, kok!" pekik Maehara. Isogai hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Terserah," ucap Isogai.

"Jadi, kau suka tidak pada Kataoka-san?" tanya Maehara sambil mengangkat-angkat alisnya. Isogai mendelik ke arah Maehara.

"T-tidak," jawab Isogai terbata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku bisa melihat kebohongan dimatamu, lho~," ucap Maehara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mata Isogai.

"S-sok tau sekali kau," ucap Isogai.

"Hey, Isogai! kenapa kau jadi tsundere begini, sih?" tanya Maehara. "Si-siapa yang tsundere?" tanya Isogai.

"Sudahlah, jujur saja. Kau ada perasaankan pada Kataoka-san?" tanya Maehara.

"Ti-tidak," ucap Isogai.

"Sudah, sudah, aku sudah sampai rumah. Jaa~," ucap Isogai sambil memasuki rumahnya. Maehara pun berjalan menuju rumahnya sendiri yang bersebelahan dengan rumah Isogai.

Isogai masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia melepas sepatunya kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Hmm, kurasa aku harus menyerahkan hadiah juga," ucap Isogai sambil tiduran di tempat tidurnya.

"Kira-kira hadiah apa ya?" tanya Isogai.

"Kenapa aku tadi tidak tanya dan main menyetujui saja?" tanya Isogai entah kepada siapa.

"Mungkin aku memberikannya kalung saja? Atau gelang? Atau cincin—hey! Aku tidak ingin melamarnya!" pekik Isogai sambil menyingkirkan pikirannya barusan.

"Kurasa buku saja," ucap Isogai.

"Buku tulis? Buku pelajaran? Buku komik? Aku harus beli buku apa?" tanya Isogai sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Atau beli bunga saja?" gumam Isogai.

"Mawar merah? Putih? Krisan? Tulip? Hah! Terlalu banyak pilihan membuatku bingung!" pekik Isogai sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Atau coklat saja, ya?" tanya Isogai yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"Coklat? Coklat putih? Dark coklat? Coklat caramel? Hah! Itu juga memiliki banyak pilihan!" pekik Isogai frustasi.

"Atau kubuatkan bento saja, ya?" tanya Isogai sambil berpikir sejenak.

"Ya! Lebih baik kubuatkan bento saja!" pekik Isogai sambil menjentikan jarinya.

"Oke, sekarang ganti baju, makan, belajar," ucap Isogai.

 **Keesokan harinya**

"Hoam,"

Isogai terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung manis di dinding kamarnya.

"Hmm, jam setengah empat," ucap Isogai sambil mengusap-usap matanya kemudian bangkit duduk.

Isogai merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Oh iya! Hari ini kan ulang tahun Kataoka-san!" pekik Isogai teringat akan hadiah yang ingin dia berikan pada Kataoka.

"Aku harus ke dapur," ucap Isogai sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur, dia melihat-lihat isi dari lemari pendinginnya.

"Hmm, kurasa tak perlu yang ribet," ucap Isogai.

"Atau yang rumit saja, ya?" tanya Isogai.

"Pakai bahan yang ada saja, lha," ucap Isogai mulai mengambil bahan-bahan yang bisa digunakan untuk membuat bento.

Isogai pun mulai memasak. Selesai memasak, dia segera menyusun lauk pauk berserta nasi dengan rapi di kotak bentonya. Dia bentuk nasinya menjadi sedemikian rupa. Dia atur posisi lauk pauknya menjadi serapi mungkin.

"Selesai," ucap Isogai sambil melihat hasil karyanya.

"Hmm, lumayan," ucap Isogai. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah jam dinding.

"Sudah jam 5. Lama juga aku memasak," ucap Isogai.

"Kurasa aku hangatkan dulu bentonya," ucap Isogai sambil membawa bento tersebut kemudian dimasukannya ke dalam rice cooker untuk dihangatkan.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu," ucap Isogai sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

#skip time

 **Di sekolah**

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Maehara sambil menengok ke arah sesuatu yang dipegang Isogai.

"Bento," jawab Isogai.

"Kok dijaga sampe segitunya? Sampe dibawa kemana-mana," ucap Maehara yang daritadi memperhatikan Isogai yang sedang membawa sekotak bento dengan hati-hati.

"Nanti kalau tidak dijaga, bentonya hancur," ucap Isogai.

"Kalau bentonya hancur memangnya kenapa?" tanya Maehara kepo.

"Ya nanti rusak," ucap Isogai.

"Oh, bentonya pasti buat Kataoka-san, ya?" tanya Maehara.

"Habis aku mau memberikan dia sesuatu. Makanya aku buat bento saja," ucap Isogai yang sebenernya gak nyambung sama pertanyaan dari Maehara.

Tiba-tiba Kataoka memasuki kelas.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kataoka-san!" pekik Kayano dengan nada ceria.

"Otanjoubi Omedeto, Kataoka-san," ucap Okano sambil menjabat tangan Kataoka.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kataoka-san," ucap Okuda.

"Ciee, yang udah tua~," ledek Nakamura. Kataoka langsung menjitak pelan kepala Nakamura.

Berbagai ucapan selamat ulang tahun pun diterima oleh Kataoka. Isogai yang melihat itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberi hadiah?" gumam Isogai bingung.

"Hey, Isogai. Tinggal kau yang belum mengucapkan selamat," ucap Maehara sambil menepuk bahu Isogai.

"Eh? Kau sudah?" tanya Isogai.

"Sudah. Hanya kau yang belum," ucap Maehara sambil melirik ke arah Kataoka.

"Um, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," ucap Isogai. Maehara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tanya apa?" tanya Maehara.

"Um, kenapa tidak ada yang memberi hadiah pada Kataoka-san?" tanya Isogai.

"O-oh, aku mana tau. Kalau aku sih memang tidak tau ingin memberi apa," ucap Maehara sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Lho, masa cuma aku yang ngasih hadiah?" ucap Isogai.

"Yah, tak apa. Kau kan jadi merasa spesial," ujar Maehara sambil mendorong tubuh Isogai ke arah Kataoka.

"E-eh?" ucap Isogai.

"Hmm? Ada apa Isogai-kun? Maehara-kun?" tanya Kataoka. Tiba-tiba Maehara langsung hilang dalam sekejap mata.

'Maehara somvret! Malah pergi lagi tuh anak!' batin Isogai mengumpati Maehara.

"Ada apa, Isogai-kun?" tanya Kataoka.

"Um, a-ano, otanjoubi omedeto," ucap Isogai sambil menyerahkan bentonya kepada Kataoka.

"Untukku?" tanya Kataoka. Isogai mengangguk.

"Oh, arigatou," ucap Kataoka sambil mengambil bento tersebut dari genggaman Isogai.

"E-eh, iya sama-sama," ucap Isogai sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kataoka membuka tutup bento buatan Isogai.

"Kau membuat sendiri?" tanya Kataoka sambil membuka tutup bento Isogai.

"I-iya," ucap Isogai.

Kataoka menatap isi bento buatan Isogai.

"Ini seperti jambul yang ada dirambutmu," ucap Kataoka sambil menunjuk nasi yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa sampai menyerupai jambul Isogai. Isogai gelagapan.

"E-eh? I-itu kumis," ucap Isogai ngarang. Kataoka menganggukkan kepalanya.

"U-um, karena sekarang hari ulang tahunmu, a-aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu untuk hari ini," ujar Isogai sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Kataoka berpikir sejenak.

"Oke," ucap Kataoka sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Kuminta kau untuk menjawab pertanyaanku," ucap Kataoka. Isogai mengangguk tanda menyetujui permintaan Kataoka.

"Kau suka dengan siapa saat ini?" tanya Kataoka to the point. Isogai gelagapan.

"A-aku," Isogai melirik ke arah lain. Kataoka menunggu jawaban Isogai.

"Kau~?" tanya Kataoka sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Isogai. Isogai langsung memundurkan kepalanya.

"A-ano," Isogai berusaha memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Kataoka. Isogai melihat ke sekitar untuk mencari jawaban.

"U-um, mu-mungkin Okano-san?" ucap Isogai. Kataoka langsung memundurkan kepalanya lagi.

"Oh~," ucap Kataoka. Isogai menghela napas lega karena tidak ada protes dari si pemberi pertanyaan.

Tiba-tiba Isogai terlonjak kaget karena sebuah pertanyaan dari Kataoka.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku? Misalnya menyukai sebagai teman, mungkin?" tanya Kataoka. Isogai bingung ingin jawab apa.

"A-aku ti-tidak menyukaimu," ucap Isogai dengan wajah memerah.

"Oh, yasudah, tembak Okano-san sana," ucap Kataoka sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan melirik ke arah Okano.

"A-aku memang ti-tidak menyukaimu," ucap Isogai.

"Lalu?" tanya Kataoka.

"Ta-tapi aku mencintaimu," ucap Isogai sambil memejamkan mata erat-erat dengan wajah yang warnanya sebelas dua belas dengan kepiting rebus.

Tiba-tiba Isogai merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di bibirnya. Dia langsung membuka matanya.

Isogai langsung membelalakan matanya. Tak sadar dirinya kini menjadi perhatian seisi kelas.

Kataoka melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Isogai. Kemudian dia membisikkan sesuatu tepat di depan telinga Isogai.

"Aku terima, Yuuma-kun," bisik Kataoka kemudian pergi meninggalkan Isogai yang hanya diam membeku di tempat.

Isogai segera menampar keras-keras pipinya.

"Ini bukan mimpi?" tanya Isogai.

Tiba-tiba tawa seisi kelas meledak. Terutama para siswa.

"Hahaha, yang cewek tuh siapa sih? Kok malah kau yang dicium?" tanya Maehara.

"Hey, aku simpan gambarnya, lho," ucap Karma sambil mengangkat ponselnya.

Seisi kelas—ya tentu kecuali Isogai dan Kataoka—langsung menghampiri Karma untuk meminta foto tersebut.

"Karma! Bagi, donk!" pekik Maehara.

"Bagi? Beli!" ujar Karma. Seketika menjadi hening.

"WOY, KARMA! HAPUS GAMBARNYA!" pekik Isogai sambil berlari ke arah Karma.

"Wuu! Kalo mau diapus, cium Kataoka dulu sana," ucap Karma sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ponselnya. Isogai mengutuk tinggi badannya yang lebih pendek dari Karma.

Isogai berusaha menggapai ponsel Karma dengan cara meloncat-loncat.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil ponsel Karma dari belakang.

"Eh?" tanya Karma sambil membalikkan badannya. Ternyata yang mengambil ponsel Karma adalah Kataoka yang sedang berdiri di atas kursi. Dia segera mengotak-atik ponsel Karma.

"Nih," ucap Kataoka sambil menyerahkan ponsel tersebut ke pemiliknya. Karma segera mengotak-atik ponselnya kemudian muncul persimpangan empat di dahinya.

Karma pun meninggalkan Isogai dan Kataoka sambil memasang wajah masam. Kini tinggal Kataoka yang berdiri di atas kursi dan Isogai yang berdiri di hadapannya sekitar beberapa cm.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mendorong tubuh Kataoka sehingga Kataoka jatuh ke depan.

Bruk.

Kataoka terjatuh—tidak, bukan terjatuh di tanah. Tapi terjatuh di atas tubuh seseorang.

"Ittai!" pekik seseorang yang berada di bawah Kataoka.

Kataoka menengok ke arah seseorang yang berada di bawahnya.

Cup.

Tak sengaja bibirnya menempel di bibir orang itu saat Kataoka menengok. Orang itu yang ternyata adalah Isogai, langsung membulatkan matanya.

Satu kelas itu pun hening. Tak ada yang bicara sama sekali.

"Yes akhirnya dapat! Malah dengan posisi yang lebih 'wow'," ucap Karma yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Semua(min Isogai dan Kataoka) menengok ke arah Karma.

Melihat apa yang baru saja Karma lakukan, semuanya pun ikut-ikutan melakukan apa yang Karma lakukan. Yaitu mengabadikan moment antara Isogai dan Kataoka.

Isogai dan Kataoka pun tersadar akan posisi mereka. Kataoka segera bangkit, begitupun Isogai.

Isogai dan Kataoka segera mendeathglare para murid-murid kelas 3-E. Para murid kelas 3-E yang diberi deathglare oleh Isogai dan Kataoka pun langsung bergidik ngeri.

Dan fanfic abal ini pun diakhiri oleh permainan kucing-kucingan antara tim Isogai dan Kataoka dengan murid kelas 3-E.

 **The End**

 **Wah, akhirnya jadi juga! Ini fanfic buat ultahnya Kataoka Megu! OTANJOUBI OMEDETO, KATAOKA-CHAN! Yah, walau telat 1 hari sih. Hehehe.**

 **Gak tau kenapa saya merasa pairingnya itu MeguIso#plakk! Habis, emang Kataoka yang terlalu kecowok'an dan Isogai yang keukean#plakk. Zaa-chan juga ngebayanginnya ini adalah Male!Kataoka x Fem!Isogai. Hahaha, entahlah bayangan itu dapet dari mana.**

 **Isogai : Woy, author sableng! Kenapa gue kayak cewek di sini?**

 **Zaa-chan : Eh, Zaa-chan aja ngebayanginnya Isogai-kun jadi cewek di sini*ditabok Isogai***

 **Kataoka : Widih, gue mendominasi.**

 **Zaa-chan : Berterima kasihlah pada Zaa-chan yang membuat Megu-chan memimpin di sini!**

 **Kataoka : Hahaha, iya.**

 **Isogai : Heee? Jadi Megu-san mau mendominasi?!**

 **Kataoka : Kalo iya kenapa?**

 **Isogai : *pundung***

 **Zaa-chan : Sudahlah, Isogai-kun jadi cewek aja. Abis itu Megu-san jadi cowok.**

 **Isogai : Woy! Gue merasa terhina, broh!**

 **Kataoka : Menarik. Oke, Yuuma-kun, anggap aku cowok dan kau cewek. Ayo kita pergi!*nyeret Isogai***

 **Zaa-chan : Ane ditinggal sendiri? Okelah, no problem. Um, bagi para readers, silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk menjadi kenang-kenangan.**


End file.
